User talk:Profiler10
User:Profiler10/Archive 1 Re:Doctors in the BAU I just felt that since Tara's doctor title is added to her name in the Known Victims sections of criminal articles, I felt like that should apply to Spencer. As for Blake having doctor before her name in the Known Victims section of criminal articles, you might want to ask Unsub-Zero your question, since I think he will give you a better asnwer when he comes back to the wiki. Right now, I think he is busy in real life. BAUmaster628 (talk) 23:20, June 7, 2017 (UTC) RE: My edits? Which one? ONCEFan (talk) 23:21, June 27, 2017 (UTC) ::The one for Tim Vogel, Unsub-Zero is addressing the Stan Gordinski edits. It's just if my work is going to be undone, I at least deserve to know why. It's not that much to ask for and I'm sure that you would feel the same if you were in my position. Profiler10 (talk) 23:25, June 27, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 :::Fair enough. The answer to your question is simple. I don't think it's relevant to the page. ONCEFan (talk) 02:10, June 28, 2017 (UTC) ::::Can't argue with that. I did say I was grasping at straws with that edit. Thanks. Profiler10 (talk) 09:30, June 28, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 Omni's Reply Hi there Pro10, thanks for your concern about the situation. Yes, i have been having issues with two other users. No i'm not angry at you for trying to help me out, i actually really appreciate it. Well i suppose you're right, i've had similar incidents happen before. I'm familiar about swearing on wikias, but it releases and releaves alot of anger. NOT that i'm saying it's a good thing nor do i enjoy it. I personally don't want any disiplinary action taken towards me cause i feel like my actions are all provoked and reactionary in nature, not out of spite. It's good to know i'm not alone on this wikia. And yes, if you read my profile you'll see i have a similar reaction to erasing. I too have had an issue with people erasing my work and it took months to be resolved (but that was on another wikia and i dont really want to talk about it). I can see that he's experienced here. But still if he just wanted to fix a mistake or help he could have just left a message about it. But no he just undoes everything i did and leaves no explaination why. That to me seems almost like a personal offense directed towards me. And i do not handle things like that very well. I still hope the admins will reply soon though. If he really was an admin then things wouldn't be as bad. I also browsed through both Sub and ONCEfan's contributions, and found they seem to do alot more down sizing rather than expansion. I suppose so, but if that was the reason then why didn't either of them say that? They left no message or explaination. It was only after my first confrontation with them that one finally began answering. And he said my work was 'unessecary' and then called me out for confronting Zero about it. That just fueled the fiery anger already swelled in my chest and now i fear a war might start. I actually did leave a message one one of their walls but the other erased it. And now i simply believe the damage has been done and now it's just gonna get worse. I will admit was not in the calmest state of mind when that happened but still. But still, i actually do feel alot better now that i've voiced my problems, and knowing i have ears listening. Perhaps i could try peacful banter, but i am still kinda nervous about it. I still give you my utmost thanks for your advice and concern. Also what i find a bit funny is that i first noticed this problem happening when i began editing Jonny McHale's page. He is actually my favorite character (and criminal) in the show. And he's a vigilante (a bit like how i feel). The authority (admins) didn't help me with my problem (like how the police didn't catch the gang members who killed Vickie) so i took matters into my own hands (like Jonny did). So i guess i'm a bit like a vigilante. Vigilantes are also probably my favorite kind of criminals, they're concepts are just cool. XD OmniFrieza994 (talk) 21:06, June 30, 2017 (UTC)OmniFrieza994 Also i go by Omni, OF, OF994, or just 994. Although i'm sure you read my page already so you already knwo that. Cheers :) I understand Oh, well ok then. If you ever wanna talk head over to my Talk Page. And you haven't replied to me yet. Our conversation i understand, some poeple have very busy lives. Yes it truly does, but i can understand if the reason is a good one. I'm not angry at you for doing this, i understand. But i just like to add trivia. I know and i'm not trying to merge pathologies or anything. I thought i was just saving some space on those pages. I also noticed how some pages were written in different ways. So i decided to make all the pages equal to each other. I understand the late reply, you've got a life too. :D Anyways write back soon. OmniFrieza994 (talk) 01:47, July 9, 2017 (UTC)OmniFrieza994 Our conversation It's fine So here are my explaination. Not all vigilantes are the same. Some kill people while others don't. I haven't seen that episode, but i'm sure some SKs do so in various ways. Ok i understand, and im not really upset about that. Yes, im very proud of what i did for the vigilante page (that's my favorite criminal pathology: Jonny McHale is my favorite of them). The pathology itself is not really that relevant, i added that because Family Annhilator has the same thing (and i assume some other pathology pages have the same thing: a motives section). I do know for a fact that you are not doing this to spite me (and i appreciate that). And i like that fact that we're so related, it makes me feel better and happy to have a friend on this wikia. I don't really understand how they can be 'broad'? Revenge I know, but like i said, alot of other pages have this, so i figured i'd make it identical (Plus like i said i like vigilantes :D). I haven't seen any of his episodes. Mentall Illness/Disorders I really don't think it's broad. Yes Marvin was the first, but im not trying to tie vigilantism to any other pathologies (sorry if i caused you to believe that). Twisted Perceptions I can understand how it can make someone's head hurt (but then again isn't CM kinda known for that?). Again i haven't seen these episdoes so i can't really verify. But i know other criminals in other patholgies can share the same motivations with vigilantes. I still think they're good motivations. Desire It's a bit less about the pathology itself, but rather those who use it. I'm not trying to tie any of the characters you;ve mentioned to this pathology (Plus i haven't seen alot of CM so i can't really comment on them). Like i mentioned, that kinda fits with Twisted Perceptions, but that still doesn't make him a vigilante. I'm sorry if i stirred up any kind of drama or if i upset you in anyway. Now for the big thing: You and UnSub I'm gonna say it again, im not angry at you for what you've done. I know you're just trying to help. And i find you so relatable. But there is a difference bewtween you and UnSub that i feel i should voice. You're polite about this kind of thing and your reasons are understanable. But UnSub usually leaves no reason behind. When this happens i am left to assume that it's some kind of personal crossing. Now if he was an admin then t would be different. But he's not, and the few times i have managed to get a response out of him he's short, judgemental, and just plain rude about it. That makes me even angrier than before. I've never been an admin on any other wikia myself. But i certainly know that erasing other people's work just because you think and call it 'uneeded', useless, and pointless is certainly no way ANYONE should be running ANY wikia at all. I'm not trying to tell any admins how to do their jobs or anything, but still. Please WBS (Write Back Soon) OmniFrieza994 (talk) 12:57, July 10, 2017 (UTC)OmniFrieza994 Well that's good to hear. And im not overwhelmed at all. LIS (Like I Said) i haven't seen a whole lot of CM nor have i seen the episodes you mentioned. But i still did see your points. Im over the whole pathology thing. Well ok i won't edit like that anymore. OmniFrieza994 (talk) 00:00, July 11, 2017 (UTC)OmniFrieza994